The proposed conference on mouse molecular genetics will gather together scientists studying the function and molecular regulation of mammalian genes in the context of the mouse as an experimental system, for the study of mammalian development and disease. Central to the scope of this meeting is modification of the mouse genome which can be achieved experimentally by classical mutagenesis approaches, or by the introduction of new genetic information (transgenic) or modification by ablation of existing information using targeted integration in embryo stem cells. The timely exchange of results, strategies, and technological developments in this rapidly moving field is central to its progress and warrant a specialized meeting with this focus. The seventh annual "Mouse Molecular Genetics" meeting is scheduled to be held in Cold Spring Harbor, August 31st - September 4th and is expected to attract about 400 scientists working on various aspects of the molecular biology and molecular genetics of the mouse. The emphasis of this meeting has been, and will continue to be, the study of the mouse as an organism rather that simple in vitro tissue culture approaches. Topics to be discussed reflect the most exciting and rapidly growing areas of this broad field and include genetics approaches, the mechanisms of embryonic patterning, the role of cell signaling in development and disease, the regulation of embryonic, neural and organ development, cell lineage, tumorigenesis and disease models. The meeting is intended for students and postdocs as well as established investigators. All applicants will be expected to submit an abstract of which approximately 60-70 will be selected for a 10 minute platform presentation along with 16 invited speakers. It is intended that all other attendees will have the opportunity to present posters. Abstracts will be collated into a booklet available to all participants, but proceedings will not be published. This has been an increasingly successful meeting over the last 16 years, one that facilitates cross communication between disciplines using mice in the study of mammalian biology and disease, and one which emphasizes the participation of a large number of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows.